Achieving Peace, in Five Simple Steps
by Lacking Stealth
Summary: "For the first time in twenty years— nay her whole life— Max could sleep easy. She'd finished the final step. Who knew there were only five steps to peace?"  Set, like so many other stories, after Fang. Rated K  because we all should be open to read this.


**A/N: Sorry in advance for the long author's note.**

**This had started out totally different. It had originally been about how Fang has this magic power over Max, and is able to sway her into trusting him, or believing him, or giving in to her emotions, with just a kiss. It began to bug me, how Max could let Fang do that, and how Fang seemed to be able to do it. It didn't seem right to me. So I set out to change it. But as I wrote, a totally different story took shape.**

**So I really have no idea where this came from. It just burst to life on the page.  
**

**It is my personal opinion that this really shouldn't end with an author's note, begging you to review. And I'm not one to beg. I only ask that you review with what you thought of this, your opinions, how this made you feel. Because I love the books that leave me with an after-feeling. Like an aftertaste, but with books. It's the left-over essence of the book, still inside me, not ready to leave. If you liked this, and you had an after-feeling, too, please tell me. Then the muse might strike me and I can get something else off of my chest.**

**I'm not the kind of writer who writes a story to tell a story. I write a story to let the story tell itself.**

**My Playlist while writing this:**

**Airplanes (feat. Haley Williams of Paramore), by B.o.B; Remember The Day, by Capital Lights; Here With Me, by eleventyseven; Not The Same, by Hawk Nelson; Everything You Ever Wanted, by Hawk Nelson; Candles, by Hey Monday; Should've Tried Harder, by Hey Monday; Face Down, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus; There Was Another Time In My Life, by Reliant k; Who I Am Hates Who I've Been (Acoustic), by Reliant k; Breakeven (Falling to Pieces), by The Script; Letters, by Stellar Kart; Candle (Sick And Tired), by The White Tie Affair.**

**Disclaimer: The Maximum Ride series was not, is not, nor ever will be, mine. I own nothing you recognize.**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Achieving Peace, in Five Simple Steps**

**Or**

**Finding Safety, Happiness, and Health**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

She carefully folded in her wings, landing softly on the outcropping of rocks. She was finally here, it was finally time. She would finally see him again.

But... did she really want that?

She hadn't thought she would make it. She had really thought it was over as soon as he left. But, like with most breakups, time, and a good deal of ice cream, healed her wounds and finally shot things into perspective.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Nudge had been the first to notice the change. One morning, when she went in to check up on Max and try to get her to eat, she was met with a question.

"Was I really that awful, when we were together?"

Nudge shrieked, nearly dropping the tray of eggs and pancakes— made fresh by Iggy that morning— onto the carpet. "Max!" she exclaimed, setting down the breakfast to run up and throw her arms around her leader.

"Nudge, was I really that awful?"

The little chatterbox knew there wasn't an easy way to answer that question. Yet, she also knew that Max needed a straight-forward answer. She sighed, and said carefully, yet quickly, "Max, you know we all love you and stuff, even it if doesn't seem like it, right? You know that you are our leader, and we're all going to help you save the word. Angel wasn't really the best leader. She was okay, I guess, but she doesn't know everything. You've been our leader for a lot longer, so you know what's best for all of us, while Angel just thinks she does. But when she said that—"

"_Nudge_," Max had insisted, effectively cutting off what would have been a much, much longer monologue. "Was I really that awful?"

Nudge frowned. "You weren't awful at all Max. You were so happy, and it made us— or, at least me— happy, too. But when you were with him, you forgot about us, and about saving the world. You were all F— him, all the time."

Max nodded, as if that was what she had been expecting. As if that was what she needed to hear.

"Have you ever kissed a boy you love, Nudge?" Max asked as she settled into her breakfast, while Nudge sat at the end of her bed.

"Do you mean Gazzy or Iggy? I love them."

"No, I mean someone you love with everything you are. Someone so amazing, so perfect for you, that you have to be near them or it hurts. Have you ever felt that way?"

Nudge shook her head, for once at a loss for words.

"Don't kiss him, Nudge. Don't kiss him until you are sure he will always, always be with you. Don't kiss him unless you are positive with every fiber of your body that he will never break his promises, and that he will go to the ends of the earth to make sure you are safe, happy, and healthy. Can you promise me that, Nudge?"

"Of course, Max, but—"

"Because, Nudge. His kisses will be everything you live for after that. His kisses will render you speechless, thoughtless, immobile. You won't be able to concentrate on anything after that. He'll be able to sway your opinion with a kiss, he'll be able to get you to believe what he says with one little take-your-breath-away kiss. If he's the one, then he won't need a kiss to sway you. But if he's not, the kiss will be his most powerful weapon."

"That's what his kisses did?"

"Yeah."

"Max," Nudge looked over her leader, her role model. She knew that, for the first time in a long, long while, Max was actually thinking clearly. She had a good head on her shoulders, and she planned to use it. "I'm so sorry."

Max gave a small smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes, but it was a start. "Thanks, Nudge." She eyed her now-empty plate, which she managed to clean while she spoke with Nudge. "Now, let's go get some more breakfast, I'm still hungry. And I'm sure the flock is dying to know I'm not a zombie anymore."

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Max smiled to herself, remembering that day. She hadn't remembered ever seeing the flock so happy as she did that morning.

That was the first step, really; that sudden realization. It was the first step to peace.

The next step was eradicating the world of the last remaining branches of Itex and its many, many counterparts.

In the end, Dylan had been one of their biggest allies, completely essential to their operation. He was no Fang, but he was trustworthy and strong, and it wasn't too long before he was a full-fledged member of the flock. Everyone eventually adapted their lives to include him.

It was too bad that he was the one they lost along the way.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

They were in Canada, surprisingly enough. "Nothing happens in Canada," Gazzy had scoffed as they flew over endless mountains and forests, into Nunavut, the Northeastern-most providence in Canada.

"They have hockey, eh," Iggy informed the flock, using a horrible Canadian accent, "and Canadian bacon, eh, and maple syrup, eh."

Everyone had burst into laughter. It was the last instance they would all be this at-ease for a long, long time.

The headquarters in Nunavut was heavily guarded by thousands upon thousands of M-Geeks. Though their succession of victories may have put the flock into a false sense of security, it did exactly the opposite. With each passing win, each flock member had a growing sense of unease, as if they were quickly using up their good karma.

The plan had been simple enough. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were to be the distraction, while Max and Dylan were to sneak into the vast building and plant bombs. And it worked, too, until they reached the third floor retention arena, where all the failed experiments we housed.

The cavern of a room didn't house the experiments that wouldn't survive past infancy. It held rows and rows of towers of crates, all holding the experiments that were too volatile, too dangerous, too deadly to be kept anywhere other than a high-security prison. The moment Max and Dylan entered the room, the crates were opened. The Itex officials knew they'd have the flock beat as long as the two eldest bird-kids ended up here.

The battle was bloody and gruesome. Max and Dylan were barely able to hold their own, slowly losing ground. Amidst the carnage and bloodlust, Dylan had whispered to Max, "I know what to do." He thrust a small detonator into her hands, quickly lashing out and snapping the neck of an ugly beast lunging for Max. "Take this and run. I'll cover you. Get the flock out of here. Blow the explosives as soon as you're out of range."

"But—" Max had tried to protest, turning and blocking a punch from another monster, but Dylan only shook his head. "It's going to work, I've seen it."

"And you didn't tell me?" Max could hardly believe how betrayed her own voice sounded. Their conversation was interrupted by a revolting, two-headed scaly thing barreling towards them. They thrust out their wings and pushed into the open air above, hovering just beneath the ceiling.

"It has to happen, Max. You'll all be okay." Dylan gave a small, sad smile.

"And what about you?" Even as she asked this, Max knew the horrible truth.

"This is what I have to do." He gave her hand a squeeze. "It's what has to happen, for you, and for the world, to be safe."

"Dylan..." She trailed off. There was no way to describe exactly how she was feeling. So conflicted, so devastated. So angry at the system, at the stupid world she had to save. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I love you, Max. I hope you know that." Dylan pulled Max into his arms, causing her wings to fold in. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Dylan." Max was surprised at how right the words sounded in her mouth. Because it was true. She did love him. Maybe not the way she had loved Fang, but she still loved him. Enough to want only the best for him, for him to be safe, happy, and healthy. Enough to want him _not_ to give it all up just to save her.

Dylan merely smiled, like he had known it all along. And maybe he had. As he let go, and as Max's wings took the support of her body, he instructed, "I want you to count to ten, then get out of here as fast as you can."

Max nodded, hot tears springing to her eyes. "Bye, Dylan."

"Bye, Max." With a calm smile, Dylan dropped into the mosh pit.

_One..._

So, it had come down to this. Running for her life.

_Two..._

She had always been running. Erasers made sure of that.

_Three..._

Running from the School, from Itex, from Dr. Gunther-Hagen.

_Four..._

Running. It didn't make sense. The Voice had said she was supposed to save the world. But it wasn't her, not her at all.

_Five..._

It was all supposed to be a test. Everything was, as Jeb had said countless times. But one question remained, _Is this a test?_

_Six..._

She didn't believe it was. Her gut told her she could trust Dylan. She had given him eight years, and he had proved that she could trust him with her life.

_Seven..._

She had been shocked, at first, when she came to this realization. Angel had been confused as well. The rest of the flock didn't take the news lightly, but they took it well enough.

_Eight..._

But she never did tell Dylan. It would have been putting too much power in his hands. No matter how much she trusted him, she could never give him that kind of power over her.

_Nine..._

Fang had had that power over her. And he had known how to use it. He would never use it to hurt her, though. Not in a million years. He had only used it to get her to see reason— they were only fourteen, and still hadn't figured out how to use people the way most adults could. What Fang had done wasn't a bad thing, but she had been beyond furious when she realized that she had let him control her in such a way. She had vowed never to let it happen again.

_Ten._

Max kicked into hyperdrive, barreling towards the door at over two hundred miles-per-hour. Faster than she could blink, she was in the hallway, zooming towards a window. The window exploded upon impact, sending splintered shards of glass shooting in every direction.

Max flew out into the brawl, the distraction her flock had so beautifully pulled off. She came to a stop, scanning the bloody, mangled mess for her flock. She spotted them all, each in a furious battle with an M-Geek.

The leader opened her mouth and bellowed as loud as she could manage, "UP AND AWAY!"

Four heads turned to the sound of Max's voice, just in time to see her shoot up into the sky, ten M-Geeks hot on her trail.

Nudge karate-chopped an M-Geek in the head, watching with silent glee as it fell like a stone. She shot off after her leader.

Iggy and Gazzy swung two M-Geeks by the angles until their opponents heads collided, crushing under the impact. They, too, sped up to meet Max.

Angel was in her element, watching as the dumb-bots turned on each other and began to shoot their comrades. She gave a nasty smile and flew lazily up to where the group had gathered.

"Where's Dylan?" Nudge demanded.

Max bit her lip, and instead turned to Iggy. "Pull the switch."

"Not unless we know where Dylan is," he stated adamantly, clenching the detonator switch in his hands.

"Max, where is he?" Gazzy insisted, arms folded defiantly.

Angel frowned, reading her leader's open mind. Tears stung her eyes. "Really, Max?" her voice sounded confused, shocked.

"He said he knew we were going to be okay. He saw it." Max's voice was calm, steady. But her eyes betrayed her devastation. "We were ambushed, and he let me get away," she added softly, for the benefit of the non-mind-readers.

Everyone let out various cries of surprise. Gazzy set a his mouth in a grim line, Nudge blinked back tears, Iggy shook his head in shock, but Angel's face became peaceful.

"For Dylan," she said, sticking out her fist. The flock shared small, reminiscent grins, and everyone, even Iggy, stacked and tapped their fists. "For Dylan," they echoed.

They then sped away, angling south. "Okay, everybody, plug your ears," Iggy shouted above the roar of the wind.

The flock complied, wishing to preserve their sensitive hearing.

The sonic boom that followed rocketed them off course, stinging their ears even as they were miles away. The aftershock wasn't pretty— a wave so strong everyone blacked out from the impact.

Everyone but Max, who was, even after eight years, used to the head trauma reminiscent of her old brain attacks.

Later, above some small patch of trees in Nunavut, Canada, Max scanned the horizon, still able to see the smoke that was the very last patch of Itex. Dylan's burial ground. Hot tears sprang to her eyes, but they didn't fall. Not yet.

"Max?" a cautious fourteen-year-old called up. Below the two of them, three bird-kids were laying unconscious on the forest floor, still knocked-out from the shock wave.

Max smiled down at Angel, who flapped up to meet her leader. Angel, who was the same age now as Max was when this whole ordeal began. They had come a full circle, together.

"I couldn't have been able to do that," Angel said quietly.

"Do what?"

"Any of it. You let him go. You let him... just..."

"He wanted to do it, Ange." Max couldn't believe that she was now the voice of reason to a hormonal fourteen-year-old girl. "This is how he wanted to go. Up in flames. Did you know that the vikings used to burn giant pyres for the deceased? That's what the Jedi did, too. There must be some logic to it, if that's how the Jedi practiced funerals."

Angel gave a small smile. "You loved him."

Max felt herself nod, as if she was another person. "Yeah."

_But Fang will always be your first,_ Angel's thoughts were gentle.

_Your first is always the most precious, Ange. Dylan was safe. He never pushed. Fang was... Fang. He pushed all the time._

Angel detected the slight confusion in her leader's thoughts. Even after eight years, there was some part of Max that still loved Fang. "You remember the time Nudge came home from school in tears, because two of her friends were fighting, and they said Nudge couldn't be best friends with both of them? Remember what you said?"

Max shook her head. The scenario sounded familiar, but she just couldn't remember what had happened.

"You told her that it was perfectly okay to have two best friends, even if they hated each other's guts. Don't you think it's the same with love?"

Max really did smile now, as she began to cry. Now Angel was the voice of reason. Full circle.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Twelve years had passed since they'd lost Dylan.

Max brushed her hand along the familiar stone, her feet dangling above the abyss.

They'd all helped each other get over it. Everyone was afraid that it would be déjà vu, that Max would sink into depression once again. But she didn't. Nudge wouldn't let that happen.

That was step three.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

"Max."

It was two years after Itex was gone for good. The flock was still living with Dr. Martinez. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, after all, needed a home to come back two on their school holidays.

The youngest three had been enrolled in school, after it was determined that there wasn't really any hope for Max or Iggy. They had too many bad memories, not enough years of schooling. That was how a thrilled Nudge entered seventh grade, a nervous Gazzy was pushed into fourth grade, and a powerful Angel skipped into second grade.

But when Nudge was a junior in college, home for summer break, she surprised her leader with a very large announcement. 

"Yes, Nudge?" Max was sitting on the couch, watching the television idly. She looked up now as Nudge joined her.

"I'm sure."

"Sure of what?"

"I'm positive with ever fiber of my body."

Max's brow furrowed. "I'm not following."

"I'm sure he'll always, always be with me. I'm positive with every fiber of my body that he will never break his promises, and that he will go to the ends of the earth to make sure I am safe, happy, and healthy." Nudge was beaming now, sitting with her hands clasped in her lap.

Max couldn't help but break out into a grin as well. "Who is the lucky man, Nudge?"

She blushed furiously, her tangled mess of hair still as wild as ever. "It's Iggy," she said softly.

Max leaned back into the couch, stunned into light laughter. She had seen it coming. Nudge and Iggy had grown incredibly close after Itex's defeat. It was only a matter of time, Max had mused. She was only surprised it had taken them this long.

"Max, I'd like to ask for your blessing."

That got her leader to shut up. "Blessing?"

Nudge grinned and nodded. "Iggy didn't want to do it. He said I was better at talking than he was. He said you'd rather hear it from me. He was worried he might not make it out of the conversation alive."

Max burst into laughter, which turned into sobs as Nudge pulled out her left hand, revealing the dainty diamond ring on her finger.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

The wedding was spectacular. Nudge wore a gorgeous ivory dress, and for once her hair was tangle-free. Iggy looked dashing in a classic tux with his hair combed back. Gazzy and his sister matched; Angel wore a dainty pink dress, and her brother's tux was accented by a tie made of the same pink fabric. Max's hair cascaded down her back in ringlets, framing her strapless blue dress.

The wedding was small, done in the comfort of Dr. Martinez's backyard. Total and Akila sat in the grass, watching merrily. Jeb, Dr. M, and Ella were present in addition to the flock, but Max was the one who handed Nudge over to Iggy.

"You're the mother I never had, Max," Nudge said simply when she had asked her leader.

At dinner, when everyone was seated around Dr. M's over-sized dining room table, Nudge and Iggy had decided to make the first toast. "This is for Dylan," Iggy said, raising his glass.

Nudge leaned into her husband's shoulder. "Without his sacrifice, we wouldn't be here now." She raised her eyes to the ceiling and said softly, "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but thank you, Dylan."

"To Dylan," everyone echoed, with various degrees of tears in their eyes

Gazzy stood next. "To Max, who took care of us and brought us here."

"To Max," the assembled agreed. Max cried silently, leaning into her mother's shoulder.

Angel stood daintily. "To Fang. While Max was out leader and our mother, Fang kept her centered. Without Fang, we wouldn't have Max."

Everyone was crying now. "To Fang."

Max stood slowly, looking over her loved ones, her family. She slowly raised her glass. "This is to the flock. I love you all, so much. And thank you for putting up with me for so long. And to Iggy and Nudge, the happy couple. May your babies be adorable, and may we all live to see them safe, happy, and healthy."

"To Iggy and Nudge," the group repeated.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Five years later, Jeff and Monique Griffith, better known as Iggy and Nudge, were the parents of four beautiful babies. Their four-year-old daughter Robin, two-year-old fraternal twins Avia and Jay, and their six-month-old son Corben all had their own set of gorgeous, downy wings. Robin was all ready itching to fly, and Nudge called up Max from the Griffith's Colorado home, requesting that her old leader be there so see her niece's first flight.

Max remembered well when each of Nudge and Iggy's children learned how to use their wings. She had been there for all four of them, as she had been there for their parents. She was going to head up tomorrow to visit, for Avia and Jay's seventh birthday. Her mother and sister were coming with her, and they'd meet Angel and Gazzy there.

She looked over the treetops. She wondered where he was right now, if he missed her. It wasn't the first time he broke a promise, but something in Max told her that Fang would be here to keep this one. She had arrived early anyway, on purpose, to give herself time to think.

This would be the last step. Seeing Fang one last time. Then she would allow herself to relax, after twenty-five years of worry, of stress, of being the leader. Now she could finally let herself be.

They hadn't realized that she was still on her way to peace. They were all convinced she had moved on, had grown up. And she had. But there was always that small part in the back of her mind that was at unease.

Angel was the one to see it, when no one else had.

She was step four.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

It was twelve years after he left. Robin had just turned one, and Angel was going to be a senior. She and Gazzy still lived with Dr. M and Max. Gazzy was in college, studying pyrotechnics. He wanted to make fireworks, and Max had urged him to go for it, so long as it was legal. She wanted her flock to be happy. Max had decided to work for her mother and half-sister at the veterinary clinic. Iggy owned a small diner in Calorado, and Nudge made cell phones for Motorola. They were as happy as they could be, and their leader believed that the two youngest flock members should find that happiness, too.

Max sat on her mother's roof, watching as the sun sank below the horizon. The sky was rimmed with pink and gold, and the stars were just beginning to come out. She wondered what she was looking at, all those tiny sparks of light. She had never learned her constellations. There was no reason to, with her internal compass.

"Hey, Max." Angel climbed across the roof tiles to sit next to Max. "Are you okay? You've been out of it. Dr. M said you were zoning out at the vet today. Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Ange, I'm just not good at this. Being normal. Iggy and Nudge have each other. You have Gazzy. Ella has her fiancé. Who do I have?"

"Us, silly," Angel answered immediately, clasping Max's limp hands. "You have us. Gaz will be leaving eventually. But I'll stay if it'll make you happy."

Yet the old flock leader shook her head. "But that's not what will make me happy. You need to go and be Angel. That's what will make me happy."

But what wasn't said was what Angel heard, loud and clear.

"He got you," she said simply.

"Of course he got me, Ange. He was Fang." Max sighed, looking back out to the sky. The big, beautiful, blue sky. Her sky. Usually just the sight of it filled her heart with peace, with joy. But at the moment, there was a gaping hole in her normally full heart.

"He'll be there."

"It's eight years, Ange."

"Yeah, but he'll be there. He's Fang, remember? It's the hawks cave. He'll be there." She gave a small, angelic smile. "He loves you, no matter what's happened. And you still love him. That has to count for something." Angel glanced down to the giant old maple tree, and the two tiny mounds just beneath it. "Look at Total and Akila. They were so happy together. Their puppies were beautiful. Remember how fast they were adopted out? You and Fang could be like that. Not with the adopting out of your children, but you two could live long, happy lives together."

"I just don't know..."

Angel threw her arms around Max's shoulders. She squeezed tight, making sure her leader felt the reassuring pressure. "You're almost there, Max. You're so close to being able to close your eyes and finally be at peace. I can feel it. Fang will be it. He is the missing puzzle piece. You might not grow old and have a million grandchildren, but seeing him that one last time will help you to finally rest at ease. I know it will. You can do it, okay?"

Max felt the corner of her mouth turn up as she wrapped an arm around her not-so-little baby. "Okay, Ange."

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

And here she was, eight years later. She's lasted those last eight years on the promise that she'd be able to rest easy if she got this out of the way. She had to do this.

She closed her eyes, letting the cool, reassuring breeze wash over her. In that breeze a promise was held. _He'll be here._

A gentle crunch and the delicate flutter of feathers brought her out of her musings.

She stood up, brushing the dirt off her jeans. She turned with a small smile to see him standing there, hands in his pockets, dressed all in black.

To say he hadn't changed was a lie. Of course he had. He'd aged. His strong chin sported a five o'clock shadow. He had filled out, no doubt as he received regular meals. But he was still lean, still strong, still taller than she. His hair, though cut short, was still that silky black color it always was. His eyes were as deep, as dark, as mysterious as ever. His face still an emotionless mask, though his brow was furrowed in contemplation.

"Hello, Fang," Max said softly, her hands clasped loosely behind her back. She gave a tentative smile. "Well, we did it. We saved the world." At one point, long ago, she had thought she'd be mad. But how could she? He was Fang. And she loved him. Even if she wouldn't permit herself to kiss him.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Fang's face still wasn't allowing any emotion to pass. "Where's Dylan?"

Max smiled. Of course he would be worried about that. Tears sprang to her eyes, but they weren't unwanted. "Dylan died," she murmured. "He gave his life so we could beat Itex once and for all. He had the best damn funeral pyre there ever was."

"Do you miss him?"

There it was. Fang needed to know if there was still something there.

"Fang," Max said slowly, "The flock has lived four lives. We've lived a life with you, and we learned to live a life without you. But we've also learned to live a life with Dylan. Which means we've adjusted to live a life without him."

"But..."

"Yes, I miss him, surprising as that is." She crossed her arms across her chest.

Fang opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Eventually, he said, "You've changed."

"You thought I wouldn't?"

The man shook his head. "I knew you'd be different. I didn't expect you to be _this_ different. I mean, Dylan?"

"Dylan kept his promises, Fang," Max said simply, gently. She wasn't going to get mad. She was over being mad. It wasn't worth it. Right now, she just needed this to be settled. But she caught a flash of emotion in Fang's eyes, and jumped on it. "I still love you, if that's the question. But I love Dylan, too. You can have two best friends, Fang."

"Max..."

Through their whole conversation, they were still at opposite ends of the ledge. Max didn't like the distance.

"What happened, after I left?" There was a need, newly unearthed, in Fang's eyes.

Max gave a small smile. "I'm an aunt."

"Ella had a baby?"

The woman shook her head. "No, but she is expecting. I'm talking about Iggy and Nudge."

"Our Iggy and Nudge?"

Max smiled at Fang's incredulous expression. _Finally_. "Our Iggy and Nudge. Robin, Avia, Jay, and Corben. Their kids, my nieces and nephews."

"Can they..."

"Who do you think taught them? On Nudge's special request."

"What about Angel and the Gasman?"

"Gazzy makes fireworks. He works for this company that ships them out to other companies who actually perform the shows. But Gazzy is behind everything that goes 'boom.' And Angel is our little Angel. She's a psychiatrist, if you can believe it. For once our mind-reader is being put to good use."

Fang was silent for a moment, digesting this. "And what about our fearless leader?"

Max save a small smile. "She works with her mother and sister at the veterinary clinic. Mom is retiring next year. She's leaving Ella and me the clinic. Ella works with the cats and dogs. I work with the birds. What about Mr. Emotionless? What has he been up to lately?"

A look of utter pain flashed across Fang's face. He pulled his left hand out of his pocket, revealing a gold band on his finger.

Max frowned. She should have been furious. Twenty years ago, she would have been. But now, now she felt so different. "Does she know?"

"Yeah. She's like us."

Max found herself smiling. "You _did_ find more mutants like us."

"You make me sound like some sort of X-Men hunter." Fang cracked a smile as Max burst into laughter. "I've missed you, Max," he said softly, his arms now loose at his sides.

The distance between them was just too much to bear. Max walked forward, wrapping her arms around her old friend, breathing that familiar scent that was Fang. "I've missed you, too."

"I love you." The man leaned down and kissed the top of Max's head.

"And I love you." Max looked up with a smile. "Fang, I was your first, and obviously not your last. And that's perfectly fine. Because you were my first, but not my last. And because, no matter what happens, you're still Fang, and I'm still Max. And now I finally know what's happened, and now..." She sighed, tears welling up and blurring her vision of Fang's patient face. "Now, I can finally rest."

And then the weight was gone. Max hadn't even known it was there. She had not noticed it's presence, because she had been so absorbed in Fang's absence. By the time she had recovered, she was so used to its presence that it didn't faze her. But now that he was here, for this moment, the weight was gone for good. So now, for the first time in twenty years— nay her whole life— Max could sleep easy. She'd finished the final step. Who knew there were only five steps to peace?

"I'm going up to Iggy and Nudge's tomorrow. It's Avia and Jay's seventh birthday, they're twins. You may as well come. It's high time you should see everyone. You can bring all of your new friends, too. We can all be acquainted. It'll be good for the flock."

"Max?" Fang's smoldering eyes interrupted Max's suggestion, though both knew he was coming.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Twenty years ago, Max would have crumpled. She would have kissed him back fervently, passionately, until they were both breathless. She would have gone to the ends of the earth to get him back with her, where he belonged.

But Max wasn't fourteen anymore. She kissed her old boyfriend back softly, before slowly pulling away. "You can't win me over with a kiss anymore, loverboy." She cracked a half-smile; so much like the ones Fang used to give. She stepped back and held out her hand. "Let's go. We've got a flock to see."

Fang smiled, too. Because he knew. Max wouldn't be his again. He had made it certain the day he left. But he still had a flock to call family. A family that would make sure he was safe, he was happy, and he was healthy.

As Fang and Max took off into the big, beautiful, blue sky, they were certain of one thing, and one thing only.

For the first time in twenty long, grueling years, they were finally, completely, ultimately, and irrevocably at peace.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

_**FIN**_

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**


End file.
